51 Days of Sunset
by MatchMakerDemon
Summary: "Hey, did you know? If you look at the sunset from that hill for fifty-one straight days, your wish in love will come true"


**Hi guys!  
So, I wrote this one shot about a year ago and I posted it first in wattpad.  
I changed the characters and made it into a GraLu Fanfict~  
I think they really suit the original  
Oh, and by the way, this one-shot is based on GUMI's song, "Childhood Blues". I really liked that song.3  
Hope you liked it ;)**

* * *

"Hey, did you know? If you look at the sunset from that hill for fifty-one straight days, your wish in love will come true"

"Are you finally tired of talking?" he said while giving me a bored grin, and looking at me as if I'm a total idiot.

"Stop looking at me like that, Gray. I'm not an idiot!" I retorted. I really don't know why he always makes fun of me. "Plus, what's the problem with that?"

He sigh. "It's because you talk so much about stupid things and you just won't stop. Just like a kid." He leaned and flicked my forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?! That hurt! And stop treating me like a kid!"

He chuckled. "Really? But you act a lot like one"

"Shut up, Fullbuster!" I shot him a death glare but he just chuckled.  
"Sorry, sorry." He said between his chuckles.  
"What are you laughing at"  
"Your face is red. It's cute"

I automatically stopped walking. Did he just said I'm cute?  
My face became hotter.  
"Stop teasing me, you idiot!"

He started running and I chased him.

.Ugh...I don't get him at all!. I can't believe I fell in love with someone like him. He's my complete opposite. We always fight about nonsense things. I guess, this is why they made the saying 'love is blind'.

At first, I thought that I like him just as a friend. I mean he's always there for me but before I even realize it, I already have this stupid feelings of mine for him. I became serious about him and he is always on my mind. Hah...I don't know what to do anymore.

I planned to keep this feelings for him until I heard the rumors about looking at the sunset for 51 days. I don't really believe in it at first but I became determined. I decided that I would gather all my courage on the 51st day and confess to him. It's funny how love can change you, isn't it?

For fifty-one days. I hope this feelings would reach him. I'm scared because he might not love me back and end up destroying our friendship. But it's hard keeping this feelings to myself. I'm doing the right thing, right?

He finally stopped. I gripped the hem of his uniform while panting.  
"Gotcha!" I manage to say.  
"So? What are you gonna do now?"

I hit him using my shoes.  
"Ouch! That hurt! Is that how you thank me?"  
"Thank you for what? For teasing me?" I raised my brow.  
"Stupid. We barely made it."

He said while looking behind me. I turned around and saw what he meant. It was the sunset. It was beautiful and fascinating and somehow, enchanting. Like him.

* * *

_Hours_ turned into days..._Days_ turned into _weeks_ and weeks turned into _months. _Before I knew it, it's already the fiftieth day.

We just passed the hill, barely making it. He's wearing that sour look in his face again. It's really bugging me. Maybe he's just pushing himself.

"Hey...are you even interested in that saying about the sunset?"

"No…I don't care about it bit."  
I'm not even surprised in his answer. Of course, he's a guy.

But..

if he hates it so much, wouldn't it be better if he didn't tag along until today?

"Then, you should just stop going with me, seriously." I said, trying to sound bored.

"It's getting dark and it's dangerous" he answered casually

I shot him a death glare but he just shrugged it off.

"You won't keep it up for long anyway. Tomorrow is the last day right?"

I don't really want to remember that.

I starred in space, lost in my thoughts again. Thinking if I really should do it or not.

I really love him.

He who lend his shoulders and wipe all my tears whenever I'm crying

He who always make me smile every time I'm sad

He who consoled me every time I had my heart broken

He who always make me smile even in the worst case scenarios

And finally…

He who I always love ever since from the start.

Things really have changed as time passed by.

We began to talk less than usual

It's so hard that he is my childhood friend

I feel so…uncomfortable

But then again, I can't help but smile every time I remember all those times in the past.

Watching the sunset on the final day

* * *

Finally…this day finally come…

I'm trying my best not to run away because of nervousness.

My face was flushed. I think I look like a human tomato right now.

I looked at the ground and try to calm myself but he suddenly spoke.

"Who did you fall in love this time? I'll cheer you on" He smiled at me making my face hotter .But I was happy. I'll accept whatever response he'll say. I don't want to be selfish anymore.

I exhaled and gather all the courage. I hold his hand and let my feelings out

"Saying things like that…It makes me want to love you even more" I said in a low voice

"W-what? C-come again?" he stuttered, unsure of what he just heard.

_**"I said I love you, idiot!" **_I blurted out, louder this time

I finally said it…

…the feelings that I hide for a very long time…

I shut my eyes, trying my best to hold my tears. Ah…I don't feel like I'm ready to be rejected yet.  
I expected to hear an answer like "Sorry, I only saw you as a friend" or "I won't fall in love with someone as childish as you" but what happened is something I never expect to happen. I felt his forehead on mine.

I looked at him. He was blushing furiously but smiling.

_**"I love you too, stupid"**_

My eyes widened in shock and the tears I was holding earlier finally spilled out but this time, it was because of happiness and relief.

I can't help but smile too.

He never fails to make me smile...no, let me revise that. He never fails to make me happy.

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.  
"You're hugging too tightly" I protest, but while smiling.  
"So? I don't care"  
"Whatever…" I muttered.

He let me go and looked into my eyes. He leaned in closer… and closer…closer. I could feel his breath. I closed my eyes, waiting.

Then he kissed my nose. It took me a while before I realized what just happened. And I was like 'ahdvhasvfjabiufgasif' and he laughed at me.

"What was that?" I pouted."  
He flicked my forehead, gently this time.  
"I want you to kiss me" he smiled.

I blushed.  
"Is that what you want?"  
He nodded. I gave him my sweetest smile.

"Then…wait for our wedding, hmm'kay?"

I turned around leaving him dumbfounded.  
"H-hey!"

"I love you!"  
He rushed to my side.  
"Then let's get married tomorrow."  
"Stupid."

And that's how the beautiful, fascinating and somehow, magical sight of the sunset in that hill made my wish come true~


End file.
